Gregor and the Moonborn
by The Overlander11
Summary: After six years Gregor will return to the Underland, to reunite with Luxa and stop the Howlers from eradicating the whole human race. Rated T at the moment, may be a lemon at some point i will let the readers decide in the reviews. R&R!
1. Night Time Thoughts

**Hello, readers and fans of The Underland Chronicles, I deleted my previous account because it was, Eh... Unsatisfactory. I focused primarily on lemons which may still be present, but not be the only thing I write about. I will focus more on story structure and characters and so on. I was previously named LovesLemons101 for any who knew me. But anyways, we can discuss snuff like that if you PM me. On to the story!**

Gregor awoke to the patter of rain on his roof. It was only midnight; he hated nights like these. These were the nights when he could not enter the blessed realm of sleep; while plagued with nightmares, blanked his mind of most coherent thought. It most certainly was worse this way. He had nothing to do but listen to the noises of New York in the dark and ponder things that wouldn't be conjured up during days were you would attempt to keep your mind occupied. There was no escaping the maelstrom of thoughts and memories in the complete and absolute darkness. Gregor pulled the sheets over his head. To soak in the warmth in the midst of this frigid winter and partly, to escape the memories that would not let him be. The latter, of course, was unsuccessful and as if the attempt to bat them away angered them, the memories came back with vividness. Now there was no escape from the thoughts he had, sitting on the surface, with a vast cavern much darker than his small room stretching beneath the earth. All the people he had lost, his strong bond, Ares, now taken from him by the Pearl-Coated rat. But the few things that pains a heart as much as the death of a close one, is knowing a person still has light, but you can never, ever, hear their voice or touch them. A fate very similar to death; except the person who is in your thoughts still breathes and has these feeling too.

This was true of almost everyone he knew, as he had great difficulty making friends. They were all living without him, separated by miles of stone. He pondered if some of them lay dead by now, just like his bond, or Hamnet. Six years ago Gregor left a place they call "The Underland". At least the few who know of it call it that. In this strange place he would go on quests prophesied by Sandwich, the founder of Regalia and first to ever enter the place with a stone ceiling. Gregor had made many friends down in this place and yet also many enemies. He rooted out those enemies, including the one they call the Bane. Yet his killing did not come without a price, the death of his bat bonded to him and the grotesque scars on his chest adding to his others. At twelve he slayed a 12 foot tall rat and now at eighteen he could drive a car . Some people matured at different ages he would always say. So after six years he had somewhat managed to cover up his memories from that now far away land. The details of the place were even somewhat difficult to recall nowadays. So he had managed to escape the longing of the Underland, except on nights like these of course. Where darkness enveloped him like a blanket that continued to constrict him

. There was always that one person he desperately tried to erase from his thoughts. He had not managed to in the least. That silvery hair that shined in torchlight, her violet eyes that could pierce your brain, but then give you a look that made you melt. Her pale skin that had no flaw in it, except for the small scar on her cheek. She was the most stubborn person he had met in both worlds and the most arrogant. She was a queen after all, yet she cared for her people and was amazing in every way. She had saved his life time and time again. Her cool voice that, if she chose, would grace you with its twinkling laughter. He had now started to violently shake his head, to keep the name from taking root in his thoughts. It was almost there, he desperately tried to push it away; his breathing ragged. He could fight it no longer, he slightly wished to think of her, to enjoy the thought of her. He sagged in defeat. LUXA. Her touch and image burned into him and his nose filled with her scent. Only now, imagining that they were no longer separated, was he able to sleep. That was how the dark room in New York; filled with thoughts of the Underland, was escaped.

The light burst through the blinds, awakening him from his troubled sleep. He arose from his small bed, but too quickly. "Ow!" Gregor screeched. The room was much too small for Gregor, as he now stood an inch or two over six foot. "I need a new room." he thought glumly. Gregor headed into the bathroom to brush his teeth. He observed himself in the mirror as he did occasionally. He was now significantly more toned and muscular. He found that if he channeled his rager instinct into lifting weights and running; it improved his body dramatically. Weight he would never be able to lift, now seemed easy when he had his rager blood pumping through him. It gave the short burst of strength and lethal energy needed to lift extreme weights. He was now very muscular and was even more deadly. Right now though, he only had eyes for the scars that traced along his body, never allowing him to expose his chest or legs to anyone in public. His hair was light brown and close cropped. His brilliant green eyes were slightly closed from the nearly sleepless night. "Gregor, its time for breakfast!" he heard Lizzie yell. He slowly made his way out of his room and into the kitchen. His grandmother rested on the couch waiting to be fed. The only reason that hadn't moved to Virginia was because their grandmother had held on longer than they anticipated. They were not capable of moving her, as she never left the apartment. Gregor quickly ate his breakfast of pancakes and bacon, while his mother questioned him. "Gregor you look terrible, did you get any sleep last night?" "Some." I said quietly. She raised an eyebrow questioningly but did not press any further. I scarfed down my breakfast and was going to return to the solitude of my room, when my mother intercepted me. "Gregor, I need you to take the laundry out of the dryer." His mother said. "Whatever." I left the room with the basket and tore down the stairs.

His mother had begun to accept the fact that he wasn't going to try and go back. As much as he longed to, he would never leave his family to fend for themselves. So now she let him enter the laundry room. He had never looked at the air vent. He wanted to look extremely bad but, he knew when he looked and saw no note or anything, the absence would make him feel much worse. So, Gregor opened up the door of the dryer and started to pile the laundry into the basket. Just then, he thought he heard a banging coming from behind the washers. He stopped abruptly and listened for a noise. He stood there for many minutes listening for something, anything. He heard nothing. He shook his head, just something he wish he heard. He was almost finished putting the laundry into the basket, when it started again. He kept doing the laundry, refusing to believe it was there but then it became loud and louder and then even louder. He threw the laundry aside and, with great strength, started moving the washing machine. The grate was almost exposed when the noise stopped. "No, No, NO!" He yelled at the ceiling. With a magnificent shove he move the machine away, exposing the grate. Nothing.

It was grate, still intact, nothing new. The same grate he had fallen down years ago. He suddenly felt the urge to jump in, to meet his love, Luxa. To be reunited was something he dreamed of every waking second. If the currents were there he would be taken to the Underland, back to all of the people who understood him. If they were not present, he could take a leap like the leap he took during the prophecy of gray, he would never be visited by the night time thoughts again. He would never have to long for Luxa's touch again, in fact he wouldn't need anything. No, he mustn't think like that, he had a family to care for. He had a life to live on the surface. "But would it be a life worth living?" ,the part of him that so wished to return said. He strengthened his absolve and was going to turn away when he saw, what looked like the edge of something, sticking out of the grate. His heart started to beat rapidly and he was sure the people in rooms above him could hear it. He moved a shaky hand towards the grate and grasped the edge of the object. He willed it to be what he longed for. He slowly pulled it out of the grate and observed it. A candy wrapper. Someone had stuck a Snickers wrapper into the grate. He nearly screamed with frustration and angst. He bottled it up and disciplined himself. "You never should have even looked, you know how it is." He told himself. He sighed a long sigh and picked up the basket of laundry. He moved to the stairs and suddenly, all the lights went out. "Oh great, now the powers out again." he thought. This wasn't exactly a penthouse, so they had roving power outages. He felt around for the handrail when he felt something odd and fuzzy. "Lets see if you've been practicing your echolocation, boy."

Sorry if it was boring, intros and all that. I would really appreciate some reviews, maybe even from my old readers! I need to know if this is terrible and i should just quit forever or i should attempt to continue. So R&R - Forever yours, my lovely readers, TheOverlander11


	2. The World of Stone Sky

**Hello again, at the moment I only have 3 reviews and infinitely many more views for my story. So for time the being I am starting this chapter but most likely won't post it until I have received more than the upsetting amount of feedback at the moment. I am writing from my Alienware Aurora and not my MacBook, so the formatting should be a little more up to par.**

"Show yourself!" I shouted. At my request the lights flickered on and I saw an impossibly tall, robed figure. Gregor was understandably shaken, and his legs momentarily forgot how to work. He slipped to his knees not believing what he was seeing. "Who are you?" "I believe I should be asking you the same thing." The cloaked figure said drily. "The warrior certainly would not have fell to the floor like a nibbler pup wanting his mother, at the sight of a friendly old rat." With that said he clawed away his cloaked, letting it fall to the floor. He revealed himself as who Gregor was desperately hoping it was. He had the crossed scars on his face to mark him as the peacemaker and had the deadly rager vibe to him as well. He looked as if he had aged greatly also. His fur was greying significantly and he had a furry face with increasing lines. "Well don't just stand there, I am starting to feel unloved." The old rat said. "R-ripred." I managed to croak out. "Damn boy you have somehow managed to get even slower than when I last saw you." The presence of Ripred finally reached Gregor and he wobbled to his feet and almost sighed with relief. The rager had finally come to him, and they could speak at last. He had been having so much trouble in the Overland. It was very hard to hide the side of you that was a born killer in comparatively safe lands like New York. "I hate to admit it boy, but I am almost happy to see you, my how you've gotten big." "Been eating shrimp and cream sauce and working out have you?" The rat laughed with mirth. It did appear Ripred was happy to see him, as he was rarely ever this social to Gregor.

There was a question nagging Gregor. "Ripred how did you mange-""How did I manage to travel the streets of New York as a giant rat?" Ripred interjected. "Well let me start off by saying, it is bright on the surface, and the light pains my eyes." This was understandable as Ripred had spent his entire life in a subterranean world. "Besides the fact it was quite simple, I donned a cloak and walked the streets until I located your apartment." "I was very surprised, I might add, that I was not even the oddest character amongst the masses." That actually made sense now that he thought of it. If any of the Underlanders came to New York they would barely be looked at twice on the streets. "People passed me off as a grossly colossal, hairy, robed, street thug." Ripred laughed with glee. "So how have you been, boy?" How had he been? The question was almost laughable. He thought about his love every day and his scars would never allow him to wear anything normal and he was plagued with thoughts of death every single day. How had he been? "Things have been going pretty well." He said. Ripred smiled sadly. "I know you think me heartless, Gregor." That was odd, he seldom spoke Gregor's real name.

"I know things can't be easy for you up here after all you have been through in the Underland." Why was him telling me this? This was so unlike Ripred to act like he cared for anything, much less Gregor's emotions. "Two ragers must be honest with each other in saying that only I can understand what you are going through, and I am sorry to say I'm not the confiding type." Gregor scoffed at that. "You don't say." "Gregor, do not make this even harder for me to say." "I just want you to know that I understand that, and that you and the Queen were somewhat infatuated with each other, which I am sure makes it very painful to be stuck here." Somewhat infatuated. He didn't think there was words to describe his love for Luxa. He tried to convince himself earlier in his departure from the Underland, that it was just some teenage love that he would forget someday. Hell, they were only twelve so he thought that it was a reasonable thought. As the years passed though, the absence of her violet eyes and strong heart made him long for her even more. No woman he had seen to date, had he looked upon with attraction since he parted with Luxa. He would always compare them to her. His one half that wanted to let go would always say, "Well not everyone in New York is the Queen of a damned kingdom!" But she was so much more than that, she was- "Gregor are you even listening?" "I am trying to tell you something of great importance." Gregor now returned his attention to Ripred who looked very irritated. "As I was saying, your love for the queen makes it difficult to say this, but I need another rager to help me, as I do not think I can handle this by myself." "Help with what?" I said, tiring of his voice. "Well, it's just that, well, Luxa, she is-""Well! Out with it!" Gregor said, fear creeping into his voice. Ripred raised his gaze from the floor and stared his fellow rager square in the eye. "It's Luxa, she has been kidnapped and Regalia is on the brink of war with a new enemy."

Gregor's mind went blank. Oh, sweet bliss when his mind went completely blank. This was the first time that he had not thought of anything that troubled him. This was paradise. Now with a clear head, maybe he would read a book, go get something to eat. Yet, something nagged him. Something someone had said. Only then did he notice the giant rat in the corner of the room, staring at him with concern. "Giant rat, hmmmm, rings a bell." He thought. "GREGOR!" No! No! No! Reality came rushing back nd he tried to run, oh God did he try, but it was futile. Luxa, gone, probably dead. A whole new war in the city made of stone. This new enemy probably tearing apart his friends right now. "Gregor I need you to listen to me." Ripred said sternly. "I knew you wouldn't be able to handle this, looks like I am going to have to do this myself." Ripred turned his back on Gregor as if to leave. "No wait Ripred, I need to help." "Oh, and the nibbler pup has died and the warrior returned." Ripred said mockingly. It appeared that the tender and kind Ripred from minutes ago had disappeared and the real Ripred that everyone knew and no one loved had returned. "I know this must be painful for you but, I need the Warrior and so does Luxa." "I will have no use for an emotionally attached teenager that breaks down when he hears his love is in peril." His words stung Gregor but he did have a point. "I understand but if you wish for me to help, how am I to convince my parents?" Ripred considered, "Do not." I raised an eyebrow questioningly. "I think it is time you stopped being your families' crutch and they learned to walk on their own." "So you would have me leave them without warning." He asked. "Gregor the situation in Regalia is dire, the Howlers will not stop until they have what they want." "The Howlers?" I asked. "I believe amongst overlanders you call them "wolves"." "Except these Howlers are all slightly taller than you on all fours and their skill in battle is held in higher regard than the rats." "Their speed is unparalled in the Underland and their bite is enough to split a man in two." "Enough of that though." Ripred finished. "We must depart to the Underland through the air vent as soon as possible." Gregor considered, "Let's go right now." "Not even a note to leave behind?" Ripred asked. "It's easier this way." He said, making his way to the vent. It was easier for him at least. He was not sure how his family would have felt about the matter.

His father would have worried but understood his reasons. His siblings would want to accompany him and, from the sound of it, the Underland was far too dangerous for that now. His mother would have told him in no uncertain terms that he could not go. That he had a life up here now and it was time to move on, but no, he never had had a life up here. He realized it now, his whole life since he had gotten back was an act. It was time to go home. He gave Ripred a significant look as he opened the grate. Ripred attempted to squeeze through the hole. "You might be a bit oversized for the laundry grate." I chuckled. "We will see about that, boy." He proceeded to tear huge chunks out of the wall and when there was a sizable hole, he leaped through it. "See you down under child!" His voice quickly fading away into the depths. He lowered himself down into the hole which now had the currents flowing in it. He took one last look at the old laundry room. Funny what events could take place in a single day. First he was doing the dry cleaning and now he was going to save a Queen from a pack of oversized wolves. On that thought he uncurled his fingers from the ledge. He now started to fall into the seemingly endless black abyss. Falling, falling, back into the world with a stone sky.

**Is luxa alive?! Who knows…. Anyways due to the discouraging amount of reviews I have received thus far I am setting the review limit tilli update at 15. I have made this chapter preamuturely. Currently I have 3 reviews I will post this chapter at 10. Big thanks to those who have cared to review enough thus far. CrazyJ888, Anonymous Guest, and Silent Ninja22. I would be grateful for your continued support. **

**Read & Review… Forever Yours, My Lovely Readers, TheOverlander11**


	3. A New Enemy

**I am sorry for the somewhat lengthy hiatus, to those who read this terrible story. I started my freshman year of highschool and I have been juggling schoolwork, football, and lacrosse. You know how it goes. I am slightly curious as to who reads these author notes. I never fail to read all authors notes, because I am just interested in what they have to say. I feel like im the only one who does this, so if you read this; tell me so in the comments. I find it interesting. Now, before I stop my mindless drivel. Special thanks to, CrazyJ888, narutogod0203, Guest, RandominatorOwl, ironicbear32, Jenny, and SamsungPony- who needs to hurry up and update IMMEDIATELY! Hahhah. Now to actually start the part the few of you wish to read.**

After Gregor and his grizzled companion reached the ground they trekked through the dead lands for what seemed like hours, but what could have been only one. The darkness of the desolate land was all encompassing and it would have driven any man to the brink. Unless, of course, you could use echolocation. Gregor constantly clicked his tongue; the sound waves reverberating back to form images in his head. He saw without seeing and it had been very long since he had been able to truly test his echolocation. There was no place as dark as the Underland. He saw all the jagged rock formations surrounding him. The rugged rock beneath his feet threatened to trip him up constantly. The rock was hard and unforgiving and there were no water sources to be found. No wonder this place was called the Deadlands, no creature could survive long here. "We have been walking awhile Gregor, lets rest." Gregor could not argue with that, so they scampered up a massive rock and Gregor splayed himself out. Gregor examined the land before him. The cavern stretched up so high, Gregor's echolocation could barely reach it. The cavern they were in had an oval shape. The place they entered from was a hole large enough to fit four Gnawers abreast. The cavern floor was rough but better than most areas. The only noticeable feature of the alcove was the colossal boulder Ripred and he rested on. The exit was considerably smaller than the way they had come from; more of a tunnel or pathway. When Gregor observed this rayless and crepuscular land a thought came to mind. "Hey, Ripred?" I asked lightly. "Hmpf?" Ripred looked up, obviously annoyed at being awoken. Gregor assumed that meant "Please Continue." And asked what had been nagging at the back of his head this entire journey through the Deadlands. "These lands are so harsh and desolate, could any species possibly live in this area?" Ripred looked thoughtful and somewhat worried. "Well… there is a rumor that maybe some of a certain species dwell in this area." Gregor raised an eyebrow at this statement. "But I was never one to believe in such things, you know me Gregor, I believe in cold hard facts." Ripred said assuringly. "Well at least clue me in on this "rumor" Ripred." Gregor motioned for Ripred to spit it out. After a long silence, Ripred sighed loudly. "Well, boy you are persistent. If you must know, they say that some of the species of-" Ripred's sentence was cut off abruptly as a noise echoed off the cave walls. An eerie howl could be heard from the smaller place that they were planning to continue their journey to. The howl was not a lonely one, like you imagine howls to be. This was a rare howl, as it sounded somehow as if it was anticipating something. Or it was just foreshadowing the inevitable thing of what was to come. A howl of readiness, of bloodlust; a howl of hunger.

Then a second howl intermingled with the other, forming a small symphony of darkness. "Two of them, this is not good, not good at all." Ripred muttered. "What is it Ripred?" If anything could put Ripred off balance, it was nothing to be trifled with. "You will see soon enough boy, they are coming." Then the yellow eyes could be seen, two pairs, glinting in the darkness. Gregor coughed lightly, and immediately wished he had not. "Ahhhh what do we have here, a rat and a human relaxing in the Deadlands, that is a rare occurrence." The wolf's voice was a guttural growl. He was at Gregors upper chest on four legs and had muddy brown fur. "My name is Fenrir and this is Baldur." He pointed his snarling muzzle towards a smaller female wolf with a dark grey coat. "May I ask what is your names, as it is in our culture to know the names of those we kill." If possible his snarl grew larger after that statement. It bared his huge incisors quite boldly. They were all almost as big as Gregor's forearm. It was a wonder he could contain them in his mouth. Needless to say; Gregor was taken aback by the casual statement of their deaths. Ripred and the Warrior of Regalia stood there silently and calculating.

"Fine if you have no honor it is not of our concern." He scoffed. "Baldur, take the child and I will slay the Gnawer." And then, just like that, the Howlers lashed out. The large one named Fenrir leaped and landed near Ripred, who immediately started to spin. Gregor was relieved that Fenrir had underestimated him. That relief was very brief as the somewhat cute looking wolf attacked him in a blur. He had thought he had it easy, but the wolf was giving Ripred's speed a run for his money. He was not kidding when he told Gregor they were skilled fighters! He ran for the pack that Ripred had brought. He tore a long knife from the sidepack. It did not have the reach he would have hoped for but it would have to do. He lashed out and retreated, but his rager sense was a bit unused and wasn't much use if the target was too quick to hit. The wolf came for a frontal attack and Gregor lashed out at its corroded artery. Baldur rolled away at the last moment and bit Gregor in the arm. The young wolf had trouble freeing her jaws though and Gregor plunged the knife deep into her cranium. It made a sickening thud and vibrated through his arm. The wolf slid off his arm, taking more flesh with it. Gregor grimaced, "At least the wolf was not full grown, or it may have severed my whole arm." He thought grimly. He figured it was over when he heard a deafening growl. He had little time to see Fenrir barreling towards him, one eye gouged out, bleeding profusely, and then locking Gregor's chest in his jaws. The last thing he thought before the air, _or blood _was squeezed out of him was, "Luxa, I still need to save Luxa."

** Sorry if there is some spelling or grammatical errors, I was rushed to finally bring the few of you who read this story a long awaited chapter. As some of you know all of the species in The Underland Chronicles have a theme from which their names are derived. Did you like what I picked for the Howlers? Anyways I might need a lot of opinions to keep going, as I need to get the plot moving faster, So please for the love of all that is holy, for you best buddy, Read and REVIEW! **

** Forever Yours, My Lovely Readers –TheOverlander11**


End file.
